


An Uchiha and a Nara?!

by Preetae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetae/pseuds/Preetae
Summary: I haven't watched Boruto, nor do I plan to. This is just how the story would've continued, in my head.AKA Rewriting my first ever fanfiction! *sigh* the things quarantine makes us do!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 35





	An Uchiha and a Nara?!

Sarada's hands trembled, her lips quivered as she increased her grip on her kunai. "Make your move, Sarada", said a low, deep drawl, which Sarada assumed to be her father's, "I'm just on the other side of him. Kill him, and you can see me."

Sarada blinked furiously, trying to shake off the tears pooling in her eyes, hardening her resolve. "You can't do this to me Otou-san", said Sarada, shaking her head to ward off the temptation in that offer. She had left her mother in the care of Shizune-sama, after her mother accidentally destroyed the house again and had been in Naruto-oji san's house to sleep for the night.

Sarada wanted a lot in life. She wanted all the knowledge in the world, extra hours in a day so she can train more, see that _brat_ Uzumaki Boruto get the lesson of his life beat into him but most importantly she wanted her papa to come home to her and her mother. She wanted to see that special smile in her mother's face, the one that was always reserved for her Sasuke-kun. She just wanted her Otou-san to come home and give her the solution to every question.

  
_But committing murder for them was a big no-no._

  
But, her dream self did not seem to understand it. Sarada wanted to speak, to shout, to do something to make her hands stop. Her hands moved of their own accord, and her legs advanced towards her victim, her prey- Nara Shikadai.

.  
.  
.  
.

Uchiha Sarada had always been befuddled by the Nara clan- especially its current head. Their laziness, the unaffected and uninterested façade, the way they made up for the lack of chakra reserves with their inherent, out-of-the-world minds, their connection with the forests- everything.

And Nara Shikadai had been no exception. She had watched him snooze in class, during training, during tests, and even in the main examinations. But she never underestimated him like the others in her class did. She knew he was the perfect incognito scorer in the class. Though she was exceptionally perceptive- more so than an average Uchiha of her age, as Tsunade-sama had said, she knew that when it came down to her or Shikadai, she would be no match at all.

But that had never made Sarada jealous. In fact it had driven her more, her determination groveling and expanding the boundaries of her mind. She had trained day and night, through cold days and sunny afternoons and she had become exceptional, with the perception of a Jounin, despite not even being made Chunin yet.

And all of it was because of Shikadai, who was now in front of her, crying out in pain, as invisible ropes yanked his head back, exposing his neck to Sarada for a clean kill.

Sarada watched, tears running down her cheeks, as her dream self cried in envy. She couldn't stop her movements. His cries clashed with the sound of the harsh wind blowing around them, muffling it into a haunting static. _Why couldn't she stop moving?_ She cried out, shaking her head no, all the while she brought her kunai down, going for the kill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sarada woke up, drenched in sweat. Was it real, or just a dream? She took in her surroundings and realized she was still in Naruto oji-san's house. But, she was restless and queasy. Her mind wouldn't stay focused. Her heart was still racing, and her head throbbed. Without even bothering to change out of her night attire, she opened the window, jumped onto the roof, and headed towards the Nara forests, still panting hard.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarada bolted from tree to tree, the darkness of the night being the least bit of her worries. She didn't stop even when an angry owl swished past her, narrowly missing her eyes, nor when the branch she landed on almost gave away under her weight, causing her to fall nearly to her death. Nothing else mattered. She knew she had entered the Nara territory when the grass had turned a little greener as if it was being taken care of really well. The canopy was thicker here, the moonlight illuminating the forest in thin beams, as sharp as a javelin in some places. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and she knew she had set off the alarm. The Nara clan had a guarding herd of trained deer that slept through the day and patrolled the woods at night, notifying the night guard about the intruder's location, number, etc. by shaking the branches of different kinds of trees in distinctive patterns. She had known very well she would get caught but she had also known she had about five minutes, from the time Shikamaru-sama had given a lecture on clan defense techniques, which was enough. She increased her pace, her legs burning with exertion. Soon enough, the Nara Clan Headquarters came into view. She had used some of her chakra to heighten her hearing senses before, and she could hear the branches creak lightly, under the weight of someone landing on it.

She knew her time had run into seconds.

It didn't matter. She was here. She pushed a stray branch away and sure enough, she could see Shikadai in his room. The moonlight shone on his form with a diffused glow, showing a calm Shikadai sleeping with his hands above his head, without a care in the world. His hair had come out of its ties, fanning around his face. For some unfathomable reason, she wanted to see him up close then, wanted to know if he mumbled or snored while sleeping. But he was alive, his chest rising up and down in steady motions, signaling he was fast asleep.

Her anxiety calmed. She heaved out a sigh and told the guard who she knew was standing a mere foot behind her, "I have no intention to harm. I just had to make sure he is okay. I ll go away now."

The guard ducked under a branch and came to stand beside her, his face lit by moonlight, " it's still creepy to stare at someone while they sleep." _Crap_ , thought Sarada, _just my luck_. It was just any night guard, but the Clan head himself. "Shikamaru-sama", she breathed, not really knowing what she could say to make this situation any less awkward. "you do realize that Sakura would've figured out your absence by now, don't you?", drawled Shikamaru in a supposedly-sleepy voice, but she knew better. He was as alert as he would've been in battle. Their voices just never gave anything away. She kept quiet as he settled into a branch near her. "So, tell me. Why are you here? You're lucky Temari is on the other side. Her tessen would've hit you before she could see who you are", said Shikamaru.

Her excuse seemed idiotic even her mind as she said it, but nevertheless, she told him. "Kaa-chan is a little sick so I'm staying at Naruto oji-san's house and uh, well, I had a bad dream. Shika was hurt and I just had to see if he was alright."

He gave her a good long look as she fiddled with her thumbs, never looking up at him once. She is really a child, thought Shikamaru as he realized how fast she had to grow up, with her father not being around or her mother's temper tantrums. She may try to act all tough, but even she has nightmares like every other kid and she is yet to realize it is normal. He shook his head, chuckling, and asked her " and are you sure he is okay now?" after getting a meek nod from her, he took her hand, " come on, Uchiha. Let's get you home".

He returned an hour later, to where Temari was and recounted the tale. Hinata had thrown a right tantrum, almost sending a search party for her but she collapsed as soon as she sensed Sarada, crying happy tears and hugged the little girl so hard before thanking Shikamaru and sending him on his way. Temari had listened to the entire story intently, a knowing smile lifting her lips as she said," Shika,huh? Hey crybaby, does Nara Sarada sound weird to you?"

Shikamaru only smirked and looked back in the direction of his house. He didn't turn to face her as he told her," No. No, it doesn't."

And thus began the story of Uchiha Sarada and Nara Shikadai.


End file.
